Mimic
Mimics are a nomadic race of faceless, mask-wearing creatures that live in Egradus. Description Mimics are a race of extraordinary circumstances that resulted in their birth at the exact same time as the elves. While the elves took to the tranquil forests, Mimics took to the harsh deserts so that the elves would no consider their way of turning things to sand an act of aggression. At first, the Shifting Sands were a hostile place that claimed lives with a fickle nature not expected of the land, but Mimics evolved to handle the intense heat, intense cold, and monsters that dwelled deep within its land. They evolved to handle the harshness of the desert, and their nomadic ways quickly turned to established cities ruled by Idris the 1st, leader of the Mimics. The deserts cutting winds, blazing mornings, and blistering nights were overcome by the Mimics, and though they left behind a rich history buried in the sands, they are where they are today based on the sacrifices made by Mimics of the past. They soon established trade with the land across the sea they had sailed from, and established the Shifting Sands as their one true homeland, albeit, with some dissention from a select few in the Mimic homeland. Mimics are a hardy race of predators that survive of draining the nutrients from other species, be it meat or fruit, or anything. As long as it has nutrients, a Mimic can absorb that. This act turns whatever their draining into sand save for Akehura users, who can fight its effects. They are all, essentially, made partially of sand so they have access to Akehura using sand they create, carry with them, or the sand from their bodies. They are born without faces, but have the ability to modify their face and body to look like pretty much anything as a disguise. What Mimics have in the place of faces are simple and intricate masks that allow them speech. When their mask is removed from their face, younger bodies have a harder time acting without a mask on, making movement difficult. With their mask on, however, it allows them to speak and act as normal, and unlike a regular mask, it is much harder to remove since it is part of a Mimic's existence. They cannot access Akehura without their mask, and generally, trying to act without a mask for a Mimic is a much harder thing to do for those not experienced with it. Their culture is an elaborate one, filled with searches for the past and heading for the future. They are a desert culture, as well as one that traverses the desert often. Their clothes reflect that as, by day, they wear light armor and clothing for protection. They wear the same thing at night if only because their body temperature is always as hot as the sand in the morning. Their body burns away harmful bacteria, meaning they never get sick, and cannot be poisoned. They cannot drink regular alcohol since their bodies will purify the toxin too quickly for it to really make them drunk, but their own brews seem to work counter to this. As their masks are a symbol of their strength, in literal and figurative senses, removing the mask is a sign of vulnerability, which is why their mask is taken when they're arrested or in the royal palace aside from when two lovers remove their masks. As a culture of explorers and warriors, they have an established arena where the young prove their might against other Mimics or monsters, and exploration to recover lost history is big for them. They often pray to their three gods, Solaris for strength, Lunaris for clarity, and Abyss for bounty as well as praying to them for protection from Nyx. List of Mimics Category:Mimics Category:Races Category:Akehurian creatures